


Felines

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also felinelover!Aomine, Aomine is the only one who's not a cat, Billionare!Aomine, Bummer, Cat!Kagami, Feline!Au, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not really Aokaga but depends on how you look at it?, Other, Short Drabble, Who can afford to buy rare species of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kagami is a cat, and Aomine is a feline loving billionare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felines

My name is Kagami Taiga, and i am a cat. Ironic how my First name is Taiga, right? My human care takers from the adoption center named me after our feline brothers mostly because of my split eyebrows. It was a trademark look that i got from my mother who had the Tiger bloodline in her. I was shipped over together with my family to Japan from America, we sailed half the world in over 2 and a half months. We were a rare species, bought by a Japanese billionare named Aomine Daiki. He was a feline lover, noone could tell that much unless you had the opportunity to visit his mansion and various panthers, tigers, Lemur cats, and other such rare species had littered his own house and garden.   
  
Not that im boasting, but i think out of all the felines around in his house i was the one he kept in his watch the most. I was his favorite, and everyfeline else said so. "Try denying it and he'll end up liking you more, Kagami-kun" said Kuroko who if he was Aomine's kind of lavicious would have grinned toothily. The sky blue cat has been Aomine's companion ever since he was just a babe. He knew Aomine very well, from head to toe. From skin to innards. "Oi, Taiga."  
  
My line of thinking was broken as Aomine had called for me from the living room. I ran towards the chair next to him and hopped over the desk he was writing on with. I looked up at his dark blue eyes, before looking down at his lap and jumping on his legs. His hands were really, really, purr-fect. It was somehow both rough and soft at the same time, and the feel of it as he strokes my furr has me purring and nuzzling back his hand.  
  
Most days i was a, as i quote, 'feisty little stubborn cat who would never give up.' But the stroking will always get to me. "Will Taiga be good today?" Aomine was looking down at me with a smirk showing a subtle hint of smugness. Probably because of me submitting so easily with his rubbing, damn him. I turned my head and looked at him back, letting my split eyebrows do the talking.  I responded back with a 'nya' as most felines do today. As if i understood that he was talking to me, wich i did. Aomine chuckled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble since i was bored.


End file.
